Caught Again
by slyffindorz
Summary: Hermione keeps getting strange dreams over the summer. What she doesn't know is that her dreams will reveal something important...and will force her to spend her future with people that she loaths...like her real family. DRACOHERMIONE. Mature rating later
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Laughter echoes throughout. Green Grass. A blue ball, eager hands, upraised, ready to catch it when it descends in a graceful arc toward the ground. Two boys, two girls. The black-haired girl squeals as she catches the ball between her hands. She squeezes her large emerald eyes shut and throws it to the other girl.

"No! Maya! Pass it here! She can't throw!" A young blond boy waves his arms as he points. A ring is noticeable on his right hand. She throws, and as soon as he catches it, a sly, mischievous smile flits across his face. He throws the ball again.

"Catch the ball, Maya!"

The girl stumbles backwards, arms ready to catch. She jumps, then falls. The ball tumbles to the ground beside her. She feels the cool grass on her palms, and glares from under her exotic hair while trying to shake the grass out of her ebony curls. The other girl heads toward her to help her up. She notices the dark-haired boy glaring at the blond. A sense of protection from the dark-haired boy.

"Sorry, Maya." The blond helps her up with a cocky smile.

"You meanie…" The name-calling is lost in the wind, and they hold hands, secretly known that all is forgiven. A gold ring with a single white stone is present on her right hand as well…very similar to the boy's. Their fingers intertwine as a symbol of trust and care.

The dark-haired boy races toward them and hugs Maya. "Are you okay, Maya?"

The girl lets out a small giggle, her eyes sparkling with merriment, and her long wavy curls shakes to the rhythm of her laughter.

"Of course I am, silly. You worry too much…."

Once again, the wind snatches all meaning of words spoken far, far away into the distance. The brunette girl makes her way toward the trio and slips her arm into Maya's.

"C'mon, Maya. Let's go play house again."

Maya smiles, and shakes herself in remembrance. The previous day was filled with shattered plates, broken glass, disaster, and yelling. All this took place in their "house".

Suddenly, the blond boy tagged Maya, "You're it…again!"

Maya races after him, laughing the whole time. Laughing. Joy. Playing. Friends. Games. Childhood. Love. Symbolism. Memories. Two rings….

--Hermione gasped as she sat straight up on her bed. Her unruly brunette curls certainly complimented her surprised and confused façade. "What was that?!" Hermione blindly made her way to her bathroom, squinting due to the whole 3 hours of sleeping deeply….in the afternoon too.

She didn't see the great white bathroom door, with her eyes closed, that is, and unceremoniously bumped her forehead on it. She rubbed her now pounding head and opened the door. She was met with her reflection in the mirror.

She splattered freezing cold water over her face to heighten her senses and looked back into the mirror.

Her smooth tan skin and her brains were probably the only good things about her. OH, and not to mention the newly developed curves, which caught the eyes of some neighborhood guys.

However, even though her hair fell down her back as cascading curls, she hated the color. It was a dull, murky brown, not that beautiful brunette some girls had…like that other girl in her dream….

But she didn't dwell on that matter for too long. The great grandfather clock downstairs chimed to another hour spent. _Oh shit…I'm late! _she thought She quickly patted her face dry, put her hair up in a simple ponytail, and went to her closet. She picked out a pair of navy shorts and a white tank top and put them on after taking her pajamas off. She put on her workout shoes and made her way downstairs toward the fireplace.

Her parents were gone for the evening, for some dinner at her father's boss's place. She picked up some floo powder she had purchased last week from Diagon Alley and threw it into the fireplace. She stepped in and drew a nice, long breath before saying, "Malfoy Manor."


	2. Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Notes:**

**We have finals coming up and a bunch of scary tests…shudders so we will try our best to update as soon as possible!!! Thanx! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! THAT'S WHAT KEEPS US GOING….IT'S LIKE OUR FUEL FOR FANFICTION!**

**Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect**

Hermione had to go to practice…not some stupid quidditch practice like Hogwarts boys went to…to improve their abs or actually develop biceps (like Neville, for instance). Hah. He _needed_ to go to quidditch practice. But no, she didn't need to go to any sports-related activity.

No, siree. She had to go to drama practice. _Magical _drama practice. This was for some play that was going to be performed right before the winter holidays. _Or some stupid play which was stupidly going to be performed before the stupid winter holidays! _Hermione thought.

Dumbledore thought of a "genius" way to promote interhouse unity and improve his students' view on muggles all in one act. He wanted to make his 7 th and 6th year students perform a Hogwarts interpretation of the muggle teenage favorite, _High School Musical_.

_Ha. Genius idea, her foot_. It was all a ploy. A conspiracy to torture her, because Dumbledore _knew_ that she hated going in front of people.

_A cheesy muggle musical…and magical doofuses playing it out…my headmaster has officially lost his marbles…he knows it, I know it, and so does every muggle-born that knows about this play…argghh! This was the stupidest thing the Headmaster of Hogwarts has ever done…why me!? _

_This is so not going to work. _Hermione thought as she walked through the vast corridors of the Malfoy Manor, _seriously, what was Dumbledore thinking!? Obviously, nothing…. Muggle-borns in Hogwarts might-- no, they __will__ laugh their stockings off when they see us magical losers performing this…uuggh! _

Hermione went to auditions, only because she was forced to by Ginny. The red-head managed to drag her brother and boyfriend, Harry, as well. Those two started going out over the summer. Much to Hermione's surprise, Malfoy showed up to the auditions, which resulted in the four Gryffindors snickering at random times. She even surprised herself when she heard herself singing in front of the judges…she could actually sing!

Harry and Ron volunteered for some role behind the scenes. The judge, with her butterfly specs, thought better to not hear them sing, and gave them the roles of lighting managers. Ginny was infuriated at this, because the prospect of her and Harry getting the lead roles were now squashed. She even tried to prove that Harry could sing. This was a failed venture from the start, and it was no surprise when the judge refused to give Harry the lead role.

Since the play would be performed on the quidditch pitch, with all of the stands squished to face one side of the field, Harry and Ron had to fly around and redirect the lights above.

Pansy Parkinson, who kept on boasting about her singing lessons during her childhood, was to play the supporting actress (Sharpay… _What kind of name is that!? _she said), which came as a shock to almost everyone in the room, because no one knew that the screechy blond actually had a good voice when she felt like using it.

She co-starred with Blaise Zabini, which worked out really well because those two were, and still are, going out. He played the role of Ryan, which was Sharpay's equally bitchy brother. They got a little put out when the judge said there wouldn't be any snogging with Pansy on set, but smirked when she murmured something about "…off set…teenagers…."

Draco Malfoy stole the show during auditions, which left all the girls with their mouths hanging open. So, naturally, he got the part of Troy Bolton, the athletic jock. He accepted his role with a smirk, saying his "well-thought-out acceptance speech."

"Well, since I'm the best at quidditch here, it's no surprise I got this role. The quidditch jock _is supposed_ to get the part of the singing jock. Ha. It's moral code, if you ask me. Things always work out the way I want them to…life's good."

_Gosh, that cocky bastard seriously has something up his ass, doesn't he? _Hermione thought.

Ginny got the part of Taylor, which was supposed to be the main actresses' BFF. Theodore Nott got the part of Chad, and was supposed to play Malfoy's best friend, even though they barely talked to each other.

Hermione was called last…she awaited her role to be announced…and she got the lead actress' role as Gabriella! She was completely ecstatic, but sobered immediately after the judge told her she would have to kiss Malfoy. _Shitness…_

Hermione was thinking about this entire scenario while she turned a corner to go through yet another hall. However, she knew there would be no rehearsals of the kissing scene because the judge told it was to be an "extra special moment".

_Bullshit…plain bullshit_…she thought to herself. The only "special" moments she had with him were when they would have a session of streaming cuss words for the whole cast to hear. And the "extra special" ones would be when she actually got to use her wand. _Oh, baby._ That's when things would _really_ get interesting.

However, she easily mistook him for some nice guy that really cared about her on scene. His eyes always had a pretty…sympathetic look in them…they looked ethereal, those silver orbs. But when the director yelled, "CUT!!!" Malfoy put that mask of indifference back on his face in a second, accompanied by a smirk. She immediately lost all hope of him ever being decent. But she had to admit; he was a really good actor.

The reason every practice was held at Malfoy Manor was because Dumbledore couldn't let students into Hogwarts and make them take a train back home every practice. Malfoy told him, without hesitation, that he had a huge ballroom with lots of room that they could all use. Dumbledore, being the cheery old self he is, agreed it was for the best. Hermione tried to walk faster throughout the manor, careful to not make too much clatter, for it echoed loudly against the white marble floors.

But even though she was walking so fast she was almost sprinting, she couldn't help but notice that the marble floors were a beautiful swan-white color. The hallway she was walking through was arbitrarily covered with truly amazing watercolor paintings. She almost thought about staying a while longer just to study the pictures, but decided against it.

She was already late. She was practically running by the time she rounded the corner, but she saw something that made her stop. It was a whole line of portraits of the Malfoy heir from a bajillion years ago to that day.

_Holy crap!_ she thought to herself._ These people look exactly the same!_

Sure enough, every single Malfoy male had the straight, white-blond hair, the same arrogant look, and the grey, stormy eyes, although here and there, there would be someone with blue eyes, but they would be so light, that it was easy to mistake them for grey. It was the most disturbing thing that Hermione had ever seen, as if each generation was a clone of the first.

_Maybe they only marry to cover it up…haha. _ Hermione thought. The thought alone gave her the chills, and she hurried down the corridor once again, this time, her thoughts on Draco Malfoy.

She still couldn't imagine that Draco Malfoy, of all people sane and alive, had a good voice, a decent voice that didn't kill her ears and could actually sing songs that were bearable. It was totally unbelievable. _Un-frickin-believable_. He was, according to the judge, "The best male vocalist I'd heard in years!"

Hermione had wanted to punch that woman. She could almost see Malfoy's head bloating as he said those words. She imagined it swelling to such great heights, it would lift him up. And he would fly away. Forever.

But back to her point. His voice was surprisingly marvelous.

But he was still an arrogant jerk. _A huge, egoistic, blown-up, fat-headed, conceited bastard is more like it…_ she added in her head. In real life, unlike the play, Malfoy was best friends with Zabini, or just shared the same passion to terrorize her. After every practice, she would pack up her things on a chair and head out. But sometimes, she would have the most unwanted pleasure of hearing all of the blown-out-of-proportion insults they could muster.

They would constantly talk about her blood and how she should be feeling lucky she ever set foot in a noble pureblood family's household.

However, now that she thought about it, rushing through another room, she never heard Zabini instigate a comment or come up with his own insults. He was, to put it nicely, a dumbass. There were no words to describe him in nicer terms than that.

It was always Malfoy and his uselessly enlarged brain that came up with something to say, while Zabini just agreed or simply added to Malfoy's heartfelt sentiments. Therefore, Hermione started to point her insults more toward him more so than Zabini. But she couldn't think about all that any longer because she was finally at the ballroom. She burst through the two doors and stared into the many eyes staring right back at her.

She looked around nervously as she scuttled to a spot next to Ginny, Harry, and Ron, trying hard not to be seen. Why did she have to be so conspicuous? She mumbled a quick greeting to the three before she heard a voice speack.

"How nice of you to join us." came a scathing voice from the other side of the room.

She turned around to see a tall blond-haired boy walking tantalizingly slow. His long strides defined his elegant posture, but revealed the conceit within. He finally reached her and bent down low so that his lips barely brushed against her soft cheek. His breath could be felt against her skin. Hermione unconsciously shuddered.

"We didn't mind waiting for you at all." His voice whispered, dripping with sarcasm, but Hermione pretended not to notice and put up her confident Gryffindor façade.

"Oh, how nice of you to wait for me, Malfoy." She replied wittily. "I didn't know you cared."

Everyone in the room knew that the War of Words and Spells between these two officially began...once more.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

AS WE STATED IN THE BEGINNING… 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANX!**


End file.
